Gambling Flight
Former Decepticon Seeker, Desertdive, has a run in with a Decepticon Loyalist, Blackout, with very unfriendly results. ((April 28th 2023)) Characters Involved: Desertdive played by Tundra Blackout '''played by '''Jetta Windstar Desertdive Desertdive was curious about this famous city of Las Vegas. It was a popular place for the humans to gamble, full of casinos and also was nicknamed the Strip. For what reason Desertdive didn't have a clue but had been observing the city for a few days now before giving up trying to understand the place. For now she settled for just practicing her flying. It wasn't too windy, very hot and humid but not windy. Just the right conditions for flight! Flying straight and leveled to the ground before banking sharply left and starting in an upwards spiral motion. Her thrusters were at only half speed, leaving a barely visible smoke trail behind her before she looped over in a 360 degree circle. Turning her wing so that Desertdive was perfectly straight from wing tip to wing tip like a knife edge she cut through the clouds like they were sticks of butter. Finishing off she twisted into three successive barrel rolls before leveling out again. Frowning inwardly Desertdive still thought it could use more practice. {There is still plenty of work to do. This will take awhile.} The femme thought as she flew level for a while longer. Blackout Blackout was 'trucking' along at a much lower altitude, only at about 2000 feet Mean Sea Level. However, he detected a signal up above and ahead of him a bit off to his right. Blackout was just exploring earth since he'd been brought back online, and Primus it was nice for a change. His rotors in peak condition, they hummed loudly and consistently, chopping through the air, rotating at over 700 feet per second. Curious about the signal, he began to climb, increasing power and angle of attack, and began to climb steadily. Desertdive Desertdive angled downwards and started to go into a steep dive, not really thinking of having her alert systems on full alert. It wasn't until she had gotten down a few hundred feet did she detect a signal. Faintly she could hear rotors, but gradually the sound was louder as she got lower and not long before she spotted the source of the noise to where the rotors were coming from. A helicopter of some sort, but it wasn't clear if it was human or Cybertronian. "Hm...." Desertdive leveled out banking towards the right to circle around and fly a few feet above the helicopter. <"Pilot, state your name and destination."> She said over the com-link. Blackout With how close Desertrive dove and leveled out, Blackout wouldn't have even been in his current position and altitude if he had been a human piloting an Earth-bound helicopter. Veering off to the left in surprise as he heard Desertdrive's engines get closer and closer at an alarming rate, but he was relieved when she banked to the right before making a circle. <"Blackout. Stay alert when you fly. Read back your tail number."> he snapped, clearly in an irritable mood and not liking someone flying so close to them. Blackout dropped low and fast, pretty damn fast for a helicopter since they weren't supposed to move like fighters, descending quickly to 1700 feet. He accelerated a bit faster, speeding up about 10 knots above cruising speed, and a helicopters cruising speed ranged from 70 knots to close to 100 knots depending on the model. In blackouts case, he was flying well above the 100 mark due to being Cybertronian. Desertdive Desertdive would have glared if she had been in her robot form, not liking the tone of this one called Blackout. <"What's up your exhaust pipe? Just asked a question hot head there wasn't any need for that thank you very much!"> She snapped back, obviously agitated from the reply. <"And my name is Desertdive if that's what your trying to find out."> Obviously this wasn't a regular helicopter, much too fast and the altitude it was at...definitely Cybertronian. No matter, she was going to see who exactly this bot was. <"So, Blackout, what faction do you belong to?"> She asked keeping at her altitude she'd been at. Blackout Blackout growled, proceeding at his current altitude and airspeed, attempting to stay ahead of Desertdrive even though he was a large helicopter. "Yes. I am a Decepticon. And it'd do you well to stay away from me if you're an Autobot, which judging by your signal you are, because I will not hesitate to shove you out of my airspace." Blackout snapped back quickly, clearly not in a mood for many words. No, he didn't own any airspace. He was just being plain rude and anti social. And unless they yielded good information, he preferred to not start chatting it up with the enemy. Desertdive "Boy I thought Starscream was snippy, guess all you Decepticon fliers are and not just the seekers." 'Desertdive said snorting a bit as she went a bit lower to keep Blackout in her sights. '"And so what if I'm an Autobot? Not like you'd be easy to out maneuver anyway scrap pile, I'd like to see you try and knock me out of the sky." Her tone was challenging, even a bit mocking. Desertdive could often get that way despite if the bot was an enemy or teammate, that was just how she was and always had been. Blackout "I wouldn't think too highly on your abilities, jet. Putting too much faith in them may cause your downfall someday." he growled, considering her challenge and noting the obvious tone in her voice. She seemed rather young, but it wasn't like Blackout cared. If she wanted a fight and continued to be persistent, a fight she would get. "You've got some guts challenging one of Megatron's most loyal subbordinates." Blackout currently saw this as a waste of time, so he was subconsciously beginning to increase airspeed at a rapid pace, the needles on his instruments fluctuating as he changed pitch attitude, the nose of the Pav Low helicopter dipping down more. Desertdive "Megatron's loyal subordinate? Should I really give a damn who you are or who it is your loyal to? Besides the big oaf hardly shows himself these days, it's a surprise to me the Decepticons are even out and about with their leader being the coward he is." Desertdive said caring little if this made Blackout furious. Right now boredom had begun to kick in and the femme was dying to do something, even insult the Decepticon leader himself if she had to. Even if Blackout decided to take her challenge. What was the worst he could do? Blackout Blackout growled, and didn't even bother replying verbally. He knew Megatron was far more bold and reckless than this bot believed, and Decepticons who knew him well would never question this. Slowing down drastically, he banked outward to the right and simultaneously backed up in a flare, and shot a barrage of missiles towards Desertdrive. "You have no right to accuse him of being a coward when you likely don't know him as well as Soundwave and I do." In Blackout's right mind, hearing someone say that about Megatron made his Energon boil briefly. There was no way around avoiding acting violent. Desertdive Desertdive barrel rolled a few times, nose facing upwards as she shot up a bit, surprisingly avoiding most of the missiles though some still hit her underside and parts of the areas of the cockpit. "He's a coward if he doesn't even fight for this long!" She growled back twisting to an upside down position, flying like that until she caught a glimpse of Blackout and firing the guns along the under edges of her wings , aiming for the rotors. As she passed by she twisted back up right and banked around to fire another round of bullets towards the helicopter. Blackout Blackout growled, banking sharply way off to the left as Desertdrive fired multiple rounds of bullets towards his rotors. He moved fast as soon as he heard them going off, but a few still clipped his rotors. Luckily, they were made of a very strong but light alloy, and they were quite hard to damage. He pivoted around in a full swing, thanks to the grace of his alternate mode and the ability to hover, and returned two more canon blasts right back at Desertdrive as she flew towards him. This helicopter was going to give the femme hell, he did not appreciate Cybertronians dissing his leader-and he would stand to fight over it where he could manage it. As he fired the shots, he began to move side ways in a crab, accelerating to high speeds again in a wide arc around the jet, trying to keep away from the missiles as he competed against a jet that was technically more agile, and definitely far faster than he was. Desertdive An agitated snarl escaped Desertdive as she saw Blackout avoid the bullets not able to see if any even had hit their mark like she needed. However the cannon blasts were definite surprises, hitting the edges of the wings and making her yell in slight pain and she was forced to transform. So this helicopter was tougher then expected, at least a challenge he would be. Using the thrusters on her heels of her feet she stayed hovering and a cannon from right shoulder activated, bending out then coming to aim charged energy before firing towards Blackout. "Try this on for size!" she called. Blackout Blackout scowled, forced to transform and hover, the blast snagging a good part of his leg. This Cybertronian definitely had a fair bit of kick in her. It would have been far worse if he hadn't narrowly dodged and took the hit directly. Desertdrive would definitely pay for that one. He straightened up and rose his arms slightly as he fired two more canon shots back at Desertdrive's mid section. Desertdive Desertdive smiled at the hit but as she looked Blackout over she realized he was going to be much more difficult to defeat then expected. Quickly she dove out of the ay and rolled in the air to dodge the cannon blasts and straightened again before firing her side guns towards Blackout. Blackout On the flipside, Blackout had to admit that there was never anything too boring about aerial battles, unless one of the fighters was boring. Swinging far to the side quicker than before, he then activated the 700 decibel shockwave-a giant EMP that would easily temporarily fry her equipment and make anything that included glass shatter even when he was drifting slightly backwards as the wave was initiated. The bright blue wave flashed outward from blackout a full 360 degrees at a constant speed, shooting for Desertdrive. Promptly as the shockwave was initiated, Blackout fired two more canon blasts, though some bullets still grazed his right side just a bit before the power was likely to be cut off from the shockwave as he swung around. Desertdive Desertdive wasn't going to be able to block this or even dodge it. As the shockwave hit her side guns and shoulder cannon were useless, communications no doubt fried, and the saber that was in her wrist wasn't going to be able to come out. The glass to her cockpit was shattered by the EMP shockwave along with her visor to reveal her blood red optics. "Just perfect." She mumbled barely dodging the cannon fire. Blackout "Now, are we done here? Why the slag are you challenging me, Decepticon?" Blackout questioned, hovering in his mech form still, crossing his arms. He spoke through 'clenched jaws' no thanks to the pain in his leg. He could see the Energon dripping, and all though he knew he could transform, it would hurt like hell. {"It's better than getting obliterated,"} he thought darkly. He began to hover backwards, but kept his canons powered up. Something was up. Thinking of Twister's inactivity, his suspicion regarding Desertdrive's loyalty began to increase. Desertdive "Never thought you'd really take a statement dissing your leader so seriously actually. You seemed to hardly care for it until I said what I said." Desertdive said hovering in place, glaring at the bulky helibot. "But I'm surely not part of your low life group any more!" She growled a bit hating in being called what she was a few years back. Blackout "You will suffer the consequences sooner or later." Blackout growled flatly, making a note to report her to Megatron as a minor update. She wasn't the only Con that had betrayed them. There was Twister, too. He hated seeing two good fliers betray them. Were there more? Just vaguely, it Blackout began to wonder. His loyalty for Megatron was quite intense, but even he began had a few questions since he was brought back online. Desertdive Desertdive crossed her arms over her chest, a frown on her face. "You think I don't know that already? But it doesn't matter, when the time comes it comes, running away isn't going to do anything." She said in a flat tone. "Report to Megatron if you must, I'm sure Starscream would love to hear one of his former subordinates is around too but you can tell them to go ahead and do their worst! I know surely Twister is not afraid of them either, from what I've seen so if you do see your leader and cowardly second in command tell them I said to shove it up their exhaust pipes!" She growled. Blackout Blackout turned around, back facing Desertdrive. "You're definitely a fighter, your aura declares it." he observed aloud, thinking of Twister and some of the other aerial Cons. "Don't ignore that fact. Have fun with the Autobrats," he snapped. Blackout didn't bother questioning her reasons for leaving, he simply folded back into the Pave Low alternate mode and quickly accelerated to cruising speed with a rush of rotor wash rushing towards her. Desertdive Desertdive shrugged a bit, "Never said I wasn't a fighter." She muttered before Blackout had transformed and she flew up to avoid the wind made by the rotors watching after the heli-bot. {"At least the Autobots aren't like the Seekers and treat others like scrap."} She thought before transforming and flying the opposite direction. Category:Finished Threads